User talk:Lancer1289
Welcome to My Talk Page. If you don't find an issue that you have brought up with me in the past, then please check my archives because I have moved a lot of it to there. However I ask you to NOT edit there, just drop me a new message to bring up the discussion again. To leave me a message, please click on the "Leave message" button above, rather than just editing the whole page. That way I know what to look for. Thanks. Please do leave me a new message unless there is a conversation that is already in progress that you wish to comment on. If you have a question that has no bearing on a conversation that is under a heading, then please don't edit there. Just leave me a new message. For example, if you see a section called Help, but your question doesn't relate to what the conversation was about, then PLEASE don't edit in that section, just leave me a new message. The comments will be moved to the end and I'll create a new section for it. If I left you a message on your talk page and you wish to discuss it, please do so there as I do not like cross page conversations. Thank you in advance. Page History This new skin is ridiculous, and hard to understand. I know I'm probably not looking hard enough, but I went to check on an edit on the page about Humans and couldn't even find where to check the page history. Aside from going to the specific user's contributions page, how can I check the history of an edit? --Effectofthemassvariety 17:05, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :I already took care of the human page, but to check the history of articles, there is this very annoying drop down menu above the text. At the top of the article, just below the article's title, is this think that says "Edited ____ by ____", the ___ are filled with time and person respectively, and after that is an arrow. Hover your mouse over that and you see a small drop down of the latest contributors for the article and at the bottom is "View full history". Click on that to get the full history of the article. You can't do that to user space pages, including sandboxes, which is annoying and ridiculous in my opinion. I've left a message with the staff about it and asked they bring that back as we've had more than a few instances of vandalism on user space pages. :And yes the new skin is very annoying to say the least, but we're stuck with it. I'll keep most of my opinions about it to myself as we do have that language policy. However the staff didn't listen to much and they needed to. Lancer1289 17:11, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm glad you took care of that Human page. Those edits looked like complete speculation, and, if you read them, they don't even make sense. Thanks for the "tutorial." I don't like to complain about something that's not going to change cause it only makes it worse; However I'm not going to ignore the elephant in the room either, you know? Anywho, thanks again. --Effectofthemassvariety 17:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Lancer1289 17:30, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Community Thing Wouldn't you know, I forgot the actual name of the thing I came to talk to you about. It's the thing on the main page. The community board thing... I dunno. Anyways, I was just reading the Community ____ and saw that it said "...drop one a line with one of the admins." I'm sure you can see why I brought it up, but I'll say it anyways: the first 'one' should be deleted so that it says "...drop a line with one of the admins." Just thought I'd bring it up. --Effectofthemassvariety 18:46, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Community Messages! That's what it is! How did I forget that? --Effectofthemassvariety 18:51, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :(edit conflict)It's the Community Message, and that has gone unnoticed for about three months now as the last time was back in July. Anyway fixed. Lancer1289 18:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Tags I would suggest someone (not me, cuz I'm dumb) create a spoil tag for the minor things in the ME Universe. This spoiler tag could be put at the top of any minor stories, or mini comics. That way we have one, but we don't have to continuously make new ones. --Effectofthemassvariety 16:12, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :However we have individual spoiler tags for all current ME books, comics, and games. I don't see why we should have anything different for Mass Effect: Incursion and Mass Effect: Inquisition, which currently don't have ones. I'd say drop a message with Commdor or Dammej and see about spoiler tags for the mini-comics. Creating a general one, to me, seems like just removing some individuality. Precedent says we have individaul tags for everything, and don't see why these two should be any exception. Lancer1289 16:36, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I was only suggesting it because inquistion is such a miniature (not in content, but in length) addition, and I forsee other miniature additions to the universe. However an individual tag for these things would really make it feel nicer, so I say we do that. --Effectofthemassvariety 20:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :I've already left Commdor a message about it, and he said that he should have something up tomorrow. Lancer1289 20:31, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. Sounds good then. --Effectofthemassvariety 20:35, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Profile picture How do I change my profile picture? I connected from facebook and I can't change the image! :You can change your profile picture under , or at least that's how it works for me. Not sure about Facebook connect users however. Lancer1289 16:57, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Mass Effect Spoiler Tag Quote I noticed that we needed a quote on our Mass Effect spoiler tag, so I thought that I would try and save some work for someone else and add a quote to it myself. I have six selections up. Check them out on my Sandbox, and see if you like any of them. If you have any other quotes, then just say them. I'd like to see this tag up to par with the rest of them. --Effectofthemassvariety 17:02, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well I've got a few. :#"You've lost, you know that" - Saren :#"You can't just ignore a rogue Spectre. I demand action." - Udina :#"This mission just got a lot more complicated." - Anderson :I have a few more, but I need to check them. However I really like number 3. It really gives the overall view of ME doesn't it. Lancer1289 17:28, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, number 3 was one of my favorites too. It gives the overall view of both the game, and the hole series. I really like your third suggestion. It's kind of similar to the ME2 tag. I'll add these ones up, and we'll see what they look like. --Effectofthemassvariety 17:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC) So 3 & 9 (The Anderson Quote) are, in my opinion, the best choices so far. I dropped a message with Spart too, so when he comes around he could make some suggestions. Eventually I think that we should eliminate some of the not so good ones and put it to a vote, if a vote seems needed. I have a class to get to in about 40 minutes, and I still have some errands to run, so I'll be leaving for a couple hours, probably. If you have any more suggestions, put them up. --Effectofthemassvariety 18:23, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, I feel pretty bad about adding to the confusion. I felt like we were going to just implement one, then I thought, later on, that we should get input, and do a vote. However, since Commdor picked one already, maybe we should let it be(?) I like the quote more than the rest, so... I dunno. Discussion, no discussion, doesn't matter to me. --Effectofthemassvariety 21:25, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :No harm no foul. Anyway I'll get something started later. I'm kind of in and out today. Lancer1289 21:38, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, no problem. Actually, I started a discussion on Template talk: Spoilers (Mass Effect) so that's fine. It's pretty much a formality at this point, but whatever. --Effectofthemassvariety 21:49, October 27, 2010 (UTC) File Deletion Request Lancer, I went ahead and added the Charon Relay screenshot as we discussed (under a more suitable file name). I'm now requesting that you delete two screenshots I uploaded, since (a) neither one is being used, and (b) they have annoying file names. The two files are: deleted. If it's not too much trouble. Thanks a lot! -/\-AnotherRho 02:46, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Had to take care of a few things first. Anyway I'll be glad to delete them, and then can you please remove the redlinks that will be left as a result. Thanks. Lancer1289 03:24, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, you're the man. --AnotherRho :No problem. Happy to help. Lancer1289 03:32, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Turian Name Trivia There are a fair amount of pages that give the nomenclature of the various Turian names in the trivia section. I'm wondering if these are really necessary if they aren't relevant to the characters in question. For instance, what does "seven" have to do with General Septimus? It doesn't have any relevance to the character beyond letting you know his name has a Latin root. I'd appreciate knowing your stance so I change tweak my edits accordingly. 23:03, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well we do have an established pattern with turian, remember no caps, names. Turian culture is based on Roman culture, that's fact not speculation. We do have some patterns when it comes to naming with planets, and since we have that fact about Roman culture, I'd have to say that showing how it has a Latin root is relevant because it shows possbily where the name came from. Lancer1289 23:12, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Still, I believe it is enough that the turian article makes mention of the Roman connection. Tracing back the etymology every turian's (got it right this time ;)) name just to drive home that connection seems a bit excessive. 23:20, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::It doesn't seem excessive to me, it merely provides interesting information. Lancer1289 23:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Saying that, since the turian article mentions a link to the Romans, we don't need any mention of the Latin-inspired names is like suggesting that, since the Codex lists what naming conventions the Alliance Navy uses, there is no reason to provide this information in other articles such as the Alliance Navy, SSV Normandy, SSV Hastings, and SSV Iwo Jima articles. The info is relevant to the articles in question, so there is really no reason not to include it. SpartHawg948 00:19, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'd forgotten about those. Oh well yet again I say something then someone else, almost always Spart, comes along and says it much better and with more information. Not that I'm complaining mind you. Lancer1289 02:14, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well I am! What's the deal with this new message notification system? It sucks!!! :P SpartHawg948 02:44, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes the notification system is very annoying. However as Wikia will say, "get used to it". To which I answer, "Why?" Lancer1289 02:51, November 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: ME Wiki Spotlight Image Wow, I hadn't seen/noticed that spotlight until I read your message. That looks nothing like anything from Mass Effect. When you have time, pick out an image you'd like to be used, and I'll pass it on to the person who made the spotlight and request that it be redone. JoePlay (talk) 16:03, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :When I talked to the person in charge of spotlights, I found out that a new one had already been made that does use an image from Mass Effect. It's currently showing up and has replaced the skeletons with guns image. It's not the image you linked me to (again, because this new one had already been made), but it looks good and is easily identifiable as ME. JoePlay (talk) 19:01, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Heads up Just a quick heads up, while I'm thinking of it. I'm going to be at a conference tomorrow, and it's pretty much an all-day thing, so I probably won't be on too much. It's scheduled to run from 8am-5pm PST, and while I don't really have to stay the entire day, I think I'm going to, so I really won't be around till evening time. SpartHawg948 22:00, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Alright then, thanks for the heads up and do enjoy the conference. Lancer1289 22:07, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I'll try! There's going to be free lunch, so I'll sure as... heck... enjoy that! :P SpartHawg948 23:34, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Anything free is always a plus. Lancer1289 00:13, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Klendagon & Dragon's Age http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Moon.jpg Just thought I'd point that out. Tanooki1432 03:44, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :And what of it. I've seen the moon many times during my Dragon Age playthoughs, and while there is some resemblence, again visual comparisons are not enough, and how many times do I have to say that. We need proof and an image isn't enough, in this case or any other. So this is speculaion. Lancer1289 04:14, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I did not know the information was important what I read semed like random information that an unregistered contributer added. I should have read through it more carefully. It is just that I am used to deleting random stuff that unregistered contributers add and I though that might be it. I will make sure to check more carfully next time to avoid deleting important information on this wiki. ----Zoso159 Lead me, Follow me, Or get out of my way. 16:52, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :That's fine, but do check before removing valid information. Things may work differntly where you edit, but here we do a pretty good job of catching random information. And trust me that isn't random information. Lancer1289 17:03, November 9, 2010 (UTC) But what about the Gamer Profile section? that was the only part I deleted and it had stuff I never heard of it. It was full of random stuff that is not even in the game. Here is some of the content I deleted: Gamer profile for Infiltrait0rN7 Galaxy of Fantasy: Most Used Character: John Smith, Level 612 Ardat-Yakshi Necromancer Group Affiliation: N/A Most Recent Boss Defeated: K'l'rh, Rachni Blood Wizard Awards: - Best Supporter/Healer (Event: Scourge of the Thresher Dragon) - Best Unit Efficiency (Event: Return of the Cyber-Protheans) - Winner (Event: Crystal Genophage Elimination Platinum) :No that information is in the game, is accurate, and gained from the Shadow Broker Dossiers. This dossiers are only accessible from the Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC pack and only after it is completed. Those articles, like the Codex are copied directly from the game and contain all the information that it did. Also all of the dossiers were transcribed within a day of the Pack being released, and I can assure you that they all have been double checked, probably checked multiple times, and are accurate. Just because you haven't heard of something, or seen it, doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. If you have a question about something, then either ask on the talk page or an admin. Also you didn't leave an edit summary so I assumed it was vandalism because it was removal of valid and accurate information. Again just because you haven't heard or seen something, doesn't mean that is valid, and accurate, information. Lancer1289 21:50, November 9, 2010 (UTC) You right I should double check before making any edits from now on. ----Zoso159 Lead me, Follow me, Or get out of my way. 00:03, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :I can see now that there was no harm intended, but double checking, especially when doubt never hurts. Lancer1289 00:07, November 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Legion page. Sir, I have discovered that you have found it necessary to revise my revision. I observe that you have cited policy ("we talk first, then change,") but have yourself failed to comply with it. You revision was not pre-empted with a message to me, or the creation of a discussion on the talk page. I do not wish to malign you with any spurious accusations, but this seems most hypocritical to me. I ask that you undo your latest revision and commence discourse on the talk page, which I have already facilitated by creating a pertinent topic. By no means do I intend to spark an edit war over this, but it seems deeply unfair that you see it as your right to revert my edits without discussing them. With all attendant respect and the warmest of regards; faithfully yours so long as this machine is his, TheEnigmaticMan 23:02, November 11, 2010 (UTC)